From a certain point of view - Leia
by Amy Solo
Summary: A scene of the return of the Jedi and missing moments... in french only, but it's being translated, don't worry!!!


Anozer Short Story of the Smuggler…

Bon, pas besoin de vous faire un dessin ? Rien, absolument RIEN ne m'appartient, ni les personnages, ni les lieux, ni blablablabla… Mr Lucas possède tout, absolument TOUT, ce qui fait que lui est millionnaire, et moi juste une petite lycéenne qui n'a qu'un peu d'argent de poche tous les mois (mais ne vous méprenez pas, j'me plains pas, hein !) (Nan, j'dis ça au cas où mes parents liraient mes fictions un jour… on sait jamais !)… 

Cette fiction-là est un peu spéciale, parce qu'en fait, vous connaissez la plupart des événements qui vont s'y dérouler… Pourquoi le lire alors, vous allez me dire ? Ben en fait, cette fiction présente l'histoire de Star Wars selon le point de vue d'un personnage, et parfois il lui est arrivé des trucs qu'on savait pas puisqu'on les avait pas vus à l'écran… (Non mais c'est vrai, après tout ? Vous croyez pas que de temps en temps, nos héros ont dormi, mangé, bu, ou fait des autres choses entre temps ? Si ça se trouve, Dark Vador était un train de regarder un match de bolo-ball, juste avant de retrouver tout le monde sur la plate-forme de congélation, sur Bespin !) 

Celle-ci est la première d'une série de trois (ben ouais, y'a trois films, et trois principaux héros rebelles, Luke, Yan et Leia…) mais je sais pas quand est-ce que les deux autres seront terminées ! D'ici un an ou deux, sans doute… lol ! Bon, plus tôt, j'espère, mais on fait comme on peut ! 

Commentaires, critiques (même négatives, bien sûr, à partir du moment où elles sont justifiées !)… ici !!! ®[amy_solo@hotmail.com][1]

D'un certain point de vue... 1/3 – Leia – « Le retour du Jedi »

Leia se retourna une dernière fois vers Chewbacca. Le Wookie hirsute grogna quelques paroles que la Princesse supposa être quelque chose d'encourageant. Enfin, c'était ce qu'elle supposait… Non seulement elle ne parlait pas très bien le Wookie, mais en plus, l'étrange casque qu'elle portait déformait tous les sons qui arrivaient jusqu'à ses oreilles. Le costume était décidément trop chaud pour l'atmosphère aride de Tatooine, et elle aurait voulu pouvoir s'en débarrasser sur-le-champ pour aller prendre une bonne douche. En plus de ça, il empestait la sueur, rappelant sans cesse à Leia qu'elle n'était pas la propriétaire « légitime » de cette étrange armure. Le chasseur de primes qui avait endossé ce costume avant elle était mort depuis quelques temps, mais il avait laissé en guise de souvenir cette… délicieuse odeur corporelle.

Comme si avoir sur le dos les habits d'un homme- ou plutôt d'un Ubain- mort n'était pas suffisant…

La Princesse se retint de pousser un soupir. En fait, elle évitait au maximum de respirer ou de parler dans ce casque, pour ne pas avoir à en sentir l'odeur écœurante.

Dans un moment de doute, elle chercha dans sa veste le détonateur thermique qu'elle réservait en cadeau à cette grosse limace baveuse qui répondait au doux nom de Jabba le Hutt. Elle savait que, malheureusement, elle ne s'en servirait pas, du moins pas tout de suite… C'était juste un coup de bluff, une attestation qui confirmerait aux yeux de tous sa nouvelle identité- Boussh, le redoutable chasseur de primes, celui qui avait capturéle célèbre Chewbacca et qui venait maintenant chercher sa récompense…

Leia leva la tête vers l'imposant Wookie, et lui tendit avec un peu de gêne une épaisse chaîne d'acier. La grande créature comprit son malaise, et lui sourit, essayant de la rassurer en lui jetant un regard réconfortant. Lui aussi se sentait nerveux à l'idée de cette mission de sauvetage, mais il préférait le cacher à la Princesse…

Après tout, Yan lui avait dit de la protéger… Il ne l'aiderait pas en lui montrant ses craintes. Il prit fermement la chaîne et l'attacha lui-même au gros collier de cuir qui lui ceignait le cou, tendant l'autre bout du lien de fer à la jeune femme.

Celle-ci l'accepta après un moment d'hésitation. Le Wookie posa affectueusement sa main sur son épaule. Depuis ces six derniers mois, ils avaient passé la plupart de leur temps ensemble- une dette de vie étant une dette de vie- et il comprenait maintenant encore mieux pourquoi Yan en était tombé amoureux. Il espérait seulement que son ami pourrait revenir afin de pouvoir reprendre leur relation là où ils avaient été forcés de la laisser…

Leia oublia son dégoût et inspira profondément. Ils se remirent en marche vers le palais de Jabba, où Yan attendait depuis une éternité qu'on vienne le chercher.

Chewie grogna un peu. Le climat sec de la planète n'était non plus pour lui plaire, lui qui avait l'habitude des grands arbres et de l'ombre. Ces plaines de sable infinies lui donnaient une sorte de vertige c'était une des premières fois qu'il pouvait voir aussi loin à l'horizon. Heureusement, ils partiraient vite d'ici.

Si tout se passait bien.

Si Yan était encore vivant.

Si Luke ne s'était pas trompé.

Un peu trop de « si » à son goût. Malheureusement, il devrait s'en contenter. Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer.

Comme si elle pouvait lire dans ses pensées et voir à quel point il doutait de la réussite de leur opération de sauvetage, Leia s'arrêta soudain, poussa un profond soupir, presque un sanglot, et enleva son masque. Elle se laissa tomber sur une pierre, l'air totalement désespérée, et prit sa tête dans ses mains.

Le Wookie s'accroupit à côté d'elle et passa un bras autour de ses épaules. Il se sentait terriblement déplacé, lui si grand, et elle si minuscule contre lui. En plus, il n'avait pas l'habitude de côtoyer des femelles humaines… Il y avait bien eu une période où Yan avait fait de nombreuses conquêtes, comme Salla ou Xaverri, mais après Bria, il n'avait plus accepté qu'une autre femme s'immisce dans leur vie. Ca avait toujours fait de la peine au Wookie, mais il s'était dit que c'était juste passager, une « crise de jeunesse » en quelque sorte… Bien sûr, pour lui, Yan serait toujours jeune à cinquante ans, lui qui en avait deux cents…

Leia était différente. Chewbacca était sûr qu'elle serait vraiment la compagne parfaite pour son ami. Beaucoup de caractère et de courage, une répartie aussi foudroyante que celle du Corellien et en même temps, du charme, de la gentillesse et énormément, énormément de diplomatie… Elle en aurait bien besoin. Le Wookie sourit pour lui-même en se rappelant à quel point Yan pouvait être borné, ou puéril de temps en temps…

Penser au Corellien lui redonna un peu de confiance en lui-même et il se releva.

Leia leva les yeux vers lui et sécha ses larmes. Chewie grogna quelques autres paroles, et l'Alderaanienne réussit à en saisir le sens global. 

-Tu as raison, Chewie. Tout se passera bien et plus vite nous y serons, plus vite Yan sera de retour parmi nous.

Elle se redressa à son tour, sourit tristement et lui donna une dernière accolade. 

-Merci Chewie.

Elle remit son masque, remplie d'une volonté renouvelée. Puis elle se saisit de la chaîne, et ils reprirent la route. 

La Princesse détestait devoir tenir le Wookie en laisse. Elle se rappela que c'était une raison de plus de haïr l'Empire et sa politique xénophobe envers les non-humains. C'était aussi une autre raison pour réussir cette mission au plus vite : ils pourraient ensuite tous retourner se battre pour rétablir la liberté.

Elle avait marché sans même y faire attention, perdue dans ses pensées. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la sombre porte blindée du palais. Leia jeta un dernier regard à Chewie, puis frappa à la porte fermement. 

Aucune réaction.

Leia allait frapper une deuxième fois lorsqu'une petite cavité s'ouvrit sur la porte. Un globe qui rappelait fortement un senseur visuel de droïd en sortit.

Le « chasseur de primes » essaya de se détendre et annonça calmement en ubain la raison de sa visite.

L' « œil » passa de Leia à Chewie, pour revenir ensuite sur l'Alderaanienne. Il prononça une phrase qu'aucun des deux ne comprit, puis se retira rapidement dans la cavité. Leia se retourna vers Chewie, qui haussa les épaules avec un grognement sourd.

_Génial._

_Aucun moyen de savoir s'il vient de nous souhaiter la bienvenue ou s'il menace de nous envoyer deux ou trois tirs de blaster dans les jambes…_

La Princesse regretta pour une fois l'absence de 6PO. Le droïd aurait pu être bien utile aujourd'hui… Enfin, d'après ce que Luke lui avait dit, il était déjà à l'intérieur, et probablement pas ravi de son sort. Elle aurait l'occasion de l'entendre se plaindre bien assez tôt…

_Bon, et on fait quoi maintenant ?_

Un grincement affreux vint répondre à sa question. Leia hésita encore une fois avant d'entrer dans le couloir sombre que la lourde porte venait de révéler. Elle savait que ça allait mal se passait. Elle le sentait. Elle se retint de sortir cette phrase qui était devenue le slogan de leur petit groupe, « J'ai un mauvais pressentiment », mais uniquement parce que l'odeur du masque était trop suffocante pour qu'elle ne parle plus que nécessaire.

Chewie prit l'air abattu et suivit la Princesse dans l'obscurité et la puanteur des couloirs.

Une musique entraînante parvint à leurs oreilles.

_Désolé les gars, mais la fête est finie…_

Leia avait pratiquement entendu une voix grave et insolente à l'accent corellien prononcer ces mots, ceux qu'elle venait juste de penser. Comme bon nombre de fois depuis ces six derniers mois, elle se remémora les traits de son visage : ce sourire en coin qui lui retournait le cœur à chaque fois qu'elle en était gratifiée, ces yeux noisette aux reflets verts et or, qu'on aurait dit capables de changer de couleur selon son humeur, sa façon de froncer les sourcils, ou alors de caresser inconsciemment la petite cicatrice qu'il avait au menton… Elle se rendit compte à quel point elle s'était sentie vide sans lui… comme s'il avait emporté une partie d'elle-même dans ce maudit bloc de carbonite. Il lui manquait terriblement. Elle secoua la tête.

_Arrête ça, Leia. Si tu veux le sauver, tu as intérêt à bien jouer ton rôle. Concentre-toi…_

Elle s'engagea dans l'escalier qui descendait vers la salle du trône. Un humanoïde se précipita vers elle pour l'arrêter, mais se sentant envahie par la colère et par une force dont elle ne soupçonnait pas l'existence, elle le repoussa violemment. La créature heurta le mur avec un cri de douleur, et Leia en retira une satisfaction un peu honteuse, qu'elle éprouva le besoin immédiat de justifier.

_Oui, mais comme ça, au moins, je suis plus convaincante._

Elle parcourut la salle d'un rapide coup d'œil circulaire. Jabba était vautré « majestueusement » sur un genre de plate-forme recouverte de coussins multicolores et d'un fort mauvais goût. Leia eut un haut-le-cœur en voyant la bave qu'il répandait un peu partout autour de lui. A côté de lui, un petit meuble transparent remplie de créatures à l'avenir incertain- un snackarium, si elle ne se trompait pas. Elle détourna vivement le regard. Tout autour d'elle, des danseuses, des chanteuses, des musiciens et autres « artistes » la fixaient avec crainte. La Princesse sourit pour elle-même derrière son masque.

_S'ils savaient que c'est moi la plus terrifiée…_

Son sourire s'évanouit aussitôt. Là, derrière toutes les créatures étranges qui la regardaient, quelque chose avait fixé son attention. Un énorme bloc gris, dur et froid comme la Mort… Il en sortait une silhouette à l'aspect indéniablement humain. Une statue à l'état d'ébauche… Leia sentit ses jambes faiblir. Elle ravala un hoquet de terreur et détourna un peu le regard.

Elle sentit alors monter en elle une haine d'une rare intensité.

Boba Fett. 

Elle savait que sous peu, elle lui sauterait à la gorge pour lui faire regretter d'être né. Elle faillit le faire. Puis son esprit prit le pas sur son instinct de vengeance et l'empêcha de faire un mouvement de trop en direction du chasseur de primes. Il fallait qu'elle se calme. Si jamais on la découvrait trop tôt, c'en était bel et bien fini de toute cette opération…

_Peut-être plus tard…_

Elle avança vers le trône du Hutt. 

-Je viens chercher la prime pour ce Wookie, s'entendit-elle prononcer calmement.

Heureusement qu'elle connaissait quelques mots de ubain…

Derrière elle, Chewie émit un grognement de colère, et Leia félicita mentalement Yan d'avoir trouvé comme ami un Wookie qui sache aussi bien jouer la comédie. 

Un reflet doré attira son attention. Elle regarda un peu plus loin derrière Jabba et vit le pauvre 6PO, un verrou d'entrave sur le torse. Il avait toujours l'air aussi précieux, même en cet instant.

-Oh non, Seigneur… Chewbacca ! fit-il avec cette voix un peu agaçante qui le caractérisait.

Leia aurait voulu faire un clin d'œil au droïd doré, pour le rassurer. Après tout personne, même pas lui, ne méritait de s'inquiéter comme ça…

-Ah… commença Jabba sur un ton satisfait. On tient enfin le puissant Wookie Chewbacca…

Leia baissa les yeux dans le masque pour ne pas s'offrir le spectacle d'une énorme bouche baveuse et d'horribles yeux oranges. Une chance- ou une malchance- qu'elle comprenne aussi un peu le Huttaise…

_Rêve toujours, sale ver de terre gluant…_

Le Hutt prononça quelques mots et 6PO s'avança à ses côtés.

-Oui, oui… bégaya le droïd. Je suis là, Votre Grandeur.

Jabba se remit à parler pendant un court instant et ponctua son petit discours par un geste en direction de Leia et de Chewie.

-Son Excellence vous souhaite la bienvenue, traduisit-il, et sera heureux de vous offrir la somme de trente-cinq mille pour ce Wookie.

Leia hésita. Non, après avoir passé près de deux années aux côtés de Yan et de Chewie, elle savait qu'aucun chasseur de primes n'acceptait la première offre qu'on lui faisait. Elle sentit une goutte de sueur couler le long de son front, mais annonça d'une voix parfaitement contrôlée :

-Je veux cinquante mille, rien de moins.

6PO s'empressa de donner la réponse à son nouveau maître.

-Cinquante mille, pas moins.

De rage, Jabba bouscula le malheureux droïd qui alla s'écraser sur le sol. Leia se sentit désolée pour lui… Un peu déboussolé, 6PO se releva et rapporta à Leia les paroles que le Hutt furieux venait de lui adresser.

-Le puissant Jabba demande pourquoi il devrait payer cinquante mille.

C'était le moment. Leia ne fit aucun geste brusque.

-Parce que j'ai… ceci, fit-elle en sortant la petite bombe de sa veste.

-Parce qu'il a… Un détonateur thermal ! s'écria 6PO.

Instantanément, tous les blasters et autres armes de la salle furent braquées sur elle. Elle repéra Boba Fett, saisissant à deux main son pistolaser.

_C'est ça, tire mon vieux, tire… Que je puisse te désintégrer et te rendre la monnaie de ta pièce…_

Leia sourit encore une fois. C'était bon pour une fois, de se glisser dans la peau d'un mercenaire, d'un hors-la-loi, et de pouvoir penser comme lui. Où était donc Leia, la Princesse d'Alderaan, la diplomate, la plus jeune des sénateurs impériaux de toute la « glorieuse » histoire de l'Empire?

_Envolée, disparue… Pour un petit moment. Juste le temps de sauver Yan._

Comme elle s'y attendait, Jabba éclata de rire. Leia avait l'impression de bien le connaître et de pouvoir prévoir chacune de ses réactions. Yan lui avait déjà parlé du Hutt, les jours où ils étaient d'assez bonne humeur pour ne pas se disputer et pour discuter…ce qui était en fait assez rare…

-Ce chasseur de primes est mon genre de salaud…commença-t-il de sa voix répugnante… Courageux, et inventif…

Il continua encore à parler.

6PO se redressa un peu.

-Jabba offre la somme de trente-cinq mille… Et je vous conseille d'accepter.

Leia avait entre les mains une occasion qui ne se représenterait pas deux fois faire sauter ce tas de graisse écœurant et toute sa grotesque bande. Ouais… Plutôt suicidaire comme geste. Non, elle avait réussit la première partie de sa mission, elle n'échouerait pas. Au diable ces idées de vengeance !

Le détonateur clignotait toujours entre ses mains gantées. D'un mouvement sûr, elle le désactiva, ce qui provoqua un soupir de soulagement dans l'assemblée.

-Il est d'accord ! s'exclama 6PO avec un reste de nervosité dans la voix.

Boba Fett baissa son arme à contre-cœur. 

_Tu aurais bien aimé, hein ? Vraiment dommage pour toi, Fett, mais ne t'en fais pas, un jour ça viendra…_

L'orchestre entonna une nouvelle chanson, tandis que deux gardes Gamoréens se précipitaient sur Chewie pour l'emmener. Leia sentit son cœur se serrer en le voyant disparaître dans un couloir, mais après tout, ça n'était que temporaire. Et le Wookie avait décidé lui-même d'être « capturé ».

Un garde, près de la porte où Chewie avait disparu, abaissa un peu son masque, et Leia reconnut enfin Lando. Le pirate lui fit un petit signe de la main. 

Il s'était infiltré parmi les gardes du Palais depuis près d'un bon mois, Luke leur ayant expliqué qu'il serait bon d'avoir quelqu'un là-bas en permanence pour pouvoir les prévenir si quelque chose de nouveau arrivait. Leia fit un petit mouvement de la main à son intention.

La Princesse se retourna pour voir Boba Fett lui adresser un signe de la tête, un signe qui voulait dire quelque chose dans le genre « Salut, collègue »… Enfin, c'était ce que Leia croyait. Elle lui rendit son salut en essayant d'être aussi convaincante que possible.

Un Twi'lek s'approcha d'elle et murmura quelques mots à son intention. Ne sachant pas ce qu'ils pouvaient bien signifier, elle se dit que ce devait être des félicitations et inclina la tête en conséquence. Plusieurs autres créatures vinrent vers elle pour engager la conversation, mais son esprit était concentré sur le bloc de carbonite qui reposait au fond de la salle.

_Bientôt, Yan… Bientôt…_

L'orgie dura bien tard, le clou du spectacle étant le moment où Jabba avait sacrifié deux jeunes danseuses au Rancor. La mise à mort avait été atrocement longue, et Leia avait senti son estomac se rebeller. Plus le temps passait, plus elle regrettait de ne pas avoir fait exploser le détonateur pour mettre fin aux jours ô combien inutiles de l'énorme Hutt.

Voir tous ces idiots complètement ivres la répugnait, et elle aurait bien aimé que Yan soit là pour mettre un peu d'ambiance à sa manière. Quoi que la fête ait été vraiment réussie, pour les critères Hutt en tout cas…

Au fur et à mesure que l'heure avançait, elle sentait l'adrénaline affluer dans ses veines. Les battements désordonnés de son cœur étaient si forts qu'elle redouta un instant que quelqu'un d'autre ne les perçoive. Elle évitait soigneusement de regarder l'endroit où Yan l'attendait désespérément depuis si longtemps.

Trop longtemps… 

Mais savoir qu'elle allait enfin le revoir très bientôt lui remonta le moral et elle continua à jouer son rôle. Heureusement pour elle que les Ubains n'étaient pas bavards, elle n'avait pas à parler à tout bout de champ…

Elle pensa à Chewie, se demandant s'il allait bien, et essaya de lui envoyer des pensées réconfortantes. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle eut l'impression que le Wookie les avaient bien ressenties…

C'était une sorte de… lien, quelque chose d'étrange qu'elle pouvait établir avec les autres pour communiquer avec eux sans paroles, rien qu'avec des pensées. C'était sur ce même principe que Luke l'avait contactée lorsqu'il était suspendu à une vanne climatique, en dessous de la Cité des nuages. Il lui avait semblé entendre le Jedi parler dans sa tête, et elle avait cru sur le moment qu'elle avait perdu la raison.

Mais non… Luke lui avait ensuite expliqué que c'était un vieux tour de Jedi…

Mais alors, pourquoi en était-elle elle aussi capable ? Elle n'était pas un Jedi, et n'avait jamais eu ce genre de pouvoir auparavant…

Elle y avait beaucoup réfléchi et pensait avoir trouvé la réponse sans doute que Luke, en communiquant avec elle de la sorte lui avait… transmis une infime partie de ses aptitudes avec la Force. En tout cas, la Princesse ne voyait que cette possibilité…

Elle se concentra sur Yan et essaya d'établir le contact avec lui. Fronçant les sourcils, elle se concentra intensément et ferma les yeux. Elle ne parvint pas à lui parler, ou à lui envoyer quelques émotions rassurantes, mais elle eut soudain l'impression que c'était elle qui était enfermée dans la carbonite, comme si elle avait pris sa place. Ce qu'elle ressentait la glaçait la peur, la douleur, les regrets, la colère, la peine, l'espoir, le désespoir… Et tout ça en même temps, pêle-mêle il lui était impossible de classer ces sentiments. Ils se bousculaient tous ensemble dans son esprit, et Leia fut obligée de rompre le lien pour ne pas se laisser dépasser par toutes les émotions contradictoires qu'elle ressentait. 

Elle se retourna, et vit 6PO, occupé à se faire le plus discret possible, chose très inhabituelle venant de sa part. La vue du droïd la fit sourire, et elle s'assit tranquillement dans un coin pour le reste de la « fête », espérant pouvoir rester seule, et penser à tout ce qu'elle dirait à Yan lorsqu'elle le reverrait enfin. 

Après quelques bagarres supplémentaires, le grand- et surtout gros- Jabba déclara que la fête était terminée. Il exécuta une dernière danseuse pour clore la soirée, et fit un geste de la main. Toutes les créatures se retirèrent petit à petit, Leia les imita. Le Twi'lek qui lui avait parlé tout à l'heure- elle apprit qu'il s'appelait Bib Fortuna- revint pour lui montrer ce qu'il appelait des « appartements ».

Mouais… Plutôt un lit dur et inconfortable dans une cellule humide qui sentait le renfermé. Elle n'aurait pas été étonnée de trouver un cadavre en dessous de la couchette… En tout cas, l'odeur portait à le croire…

De toutes façons, elle n'allait pas rester ici bien longtemps. Elle attendit que Bib Fortuna la salue et sorte de la pièce, puis elle s'assit sur le lit.

Elle ne voulait pas réfléchir à ce qui allait se passer sous peu… Elle savait que son mauvais pressentiment serait revenu immédiatement. Elle se contenta de voyager dans ses souvenirs… Tous concernaient Yan. Elle se rappelait la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu, sur l'Etoile Noire elle avait été odieuse et lui… eh bien, il avait été lui-même, insolent, irrespectueux, mais aussi d'une bravoure exceptionnelle, quand par exemple il avait poursuivit à lui tout seul toute une escouade de stormtroopers. Bon, d'accord, ça ne s'était pas aussi bien passé que prévu, mais c'était l'intention qui l'avait prise par surprise… Et ensuite, lors de la bataille de Yavin, quand il était finalement revenu pour aider Luke à détruire l'Etoile Noire. Au fond d'elle, elle avait toujours su que cette attitude de mercenaire n'était qu'une façade qui servait à cacher sa véritable personnalité. Et lorsqu'il l'avait embrassée… Elle ferma les yeux, se rappelant combien ses bras étaient protecteurs et rassurants autour d'elle là, elle s'était sentie en sécurité comme jamais, même s'ils étaient au milieu d'une guerre et qu'ils mourraient peut-être demain. Elle avait souvent revécu la scène dans ses rêves ces six derniers mois, y trouvant un certain réconfort, et la volonté de continuer à vivre pour aller le secourir, afin de pouvoir un jour sentir à nouveau ses lèvres sur les siennes. 

_Votre Honneur, j'essayais juste de vous aider !_

_Veuillez s'il vous plaît cesser de m'appeler ainsi…_

_Oui… Leia._

_…Leia…_

Jamais son prénom n'avait aussi bien sonné à ses oreilles, jamais il ne lui avait paru aussi beau que dans la bouche du Corellien.

Yan et Leia. Leia et Yan. Ca semblait parfait. 

La Princesse et le contrebandier. 

L'Alderaanienne sourit. On aurait dit le titre d'un holovidéo de troisième zone… C'était parfait n'importe comment, ça devait l'être.

Elle retira le masque un instant heureusement qu'il n'y avait pas de miroir, elle n'avait pas tellement envie de savoir à quoi elle devait ressembler en ce moment. Elle tenta de calmer les battements de son cœur, et inspira profondément. Une heure s'était écoulée sans qu'elle ne la voie passer. Il était temps.

_J'arrive, Yan… J'arrive._

Doucement, elle prit le chemin de la salle du trône, là où se trouvait le bloc de carbonite. Elle prit garde à ne pas faire de bruit…

Soudain, à l'embouchure d'un couloir, elle se figea. Deux gardes Gamoréens étaient appuyés contre le mur, dormant comme des masses. A voir leur façon de ronfler, ils avaient leur compte. Certains supportaient moins bien l'alcool que d'autres…

Elle fit tout de même preuve de prudence et passa lentement à côté d'eux.

Une fois la menace passée, elle poussa un soupir et se détendit. Elle suivit le couloir sombre, rasant les murs telle une ombre. Tout au bout, il faisait plus clair. La salle d'audience était bien là… Elle accéléra, ne pensant plus qu'à Yan et à son fameux sourire. Elle n'était même plus consciente d'avancer, c'était juste par pur réflexe qu'elle mettait un pied devant l'autre. Elle descendit quelques marches, mais dans sa rêverie, elle ne fit pas attention au mobile qui était suspendu dans l'entrée de la salle et le fit bouger, provoquant quelques légers tintements qui vinrent briser le silence qui régnait dans le palais.

_Bon sang, fais attention Leia !_

Elle se demanda si c'était elle qui pensait ça, ou si c'était ce que Yan aurait pu lui dire…

La Princesse descendit le petit escalier, et s'avança rapidement vers le bloc de carbonite qui occupait le fond de la salle. C'était la première fois depuis des mois qu'elle se sentait aussi impatiente et excitée. Elle allait enfin le revoir, l'embrasser, lui parler et l'écouter, après tout ce temps…

Elle se glissa entre le bloc et le mur, se dissimulant ainsi aux yeux de tout invité surprise… Elle regarda un instant les commandes sur le côté du bloc de carbonite, et hésita. Il y avait tellement de boutons, tellement de commandes différentes ! Mais elle se rappela les recommandations de Lando. Tout d'abord, faire descendre le bloc. Elle appuya sur un bouton et ce fut fait. Ensuite, enclencher le processus de décongélation.

_Voyons, voyons… Ce levier, puis ce bouton…_

Un petit panneau vert se mit à clignoter, ce qui soulagea Leia : cela voulait dire qu'elle avait entré la bonne combinaison.

Elle s'écarta un petit peu pour pouvoir faire face au bloc qui devenait de plus en plus rouge, tout en émettant un sifflement très douloureux pour ses oreilles.

La carbonite fondit peu à peu, et la silhouette bien familière commença à apparaître par endroits. Les mains du Corellien se replièrent lentement, avec beaucoup de peine. Avant même que Leia ne puisse le rattraper, il s'effondra sur le sol. Ses traits, figés dans une expression de peur et de douleur, se détendirent tandis qu'il recommençait à respirer. 

Leia s'agenouilla à côté de lui, et prit sa tête sur ses genoux. 

C'était si bon de pouvoir à nouveau le toucher et le voir qu'elle avait du mal à croire que c'était vrai.

-Détendez-vous un instant, fit-elle en basic cette fois-ci, mais la voix toujours déformée par le masque. Vous êtes libéré de la carbonite…

Yan porta la main à ses yeux et se redressa.

-Vous avez le mal de l'hibernation, continua la Princesse, répondant à sa question muette.

-Je ne vois rien !

La voix du Corellien, même si elle avait en ce moment un accent de désespoir, remplit son cœur de joie, et elle posa ses bras autour de lui.

Soudain, Yan s'écarta vivement d'elle.

-Où est-ce que je suis ?

-Au palais de Jabba.

-Qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-il d'une voix méfiante, et même un peu menaçante.

_C'est bien Yan, ça… Il vient de passer six mois enfermé dans un bloc de carbonite, quelqu'un vient le délivrer et il a le mal de l'hibernation, mais il retrouve aussitôt a méfiance naturelle…_

La Princesse arracha son masque d'un geste vif et posa une main sur son visage.

-Quelqu'un qui vous aime…

-Leia !

L'Alderaanienne pouvait entendre le soulagement dans son intonation, comme si son vœu le plus cher venait d'être exaucé. Elle l'embrassa avec fougue, le serrant fort contre lui Yan, tout aussi déboussolé et aveugle qu'il soit, répondit au baiser avec la même passion. Leia le tenait fermement contre elle pour qu'on ne lui enlève plus jamais l'homme qu'elle aimait. Dans un flash, elle se rappela qu'il était encore extrèmement faible et qu'en le serrant ainsi, il pourrait récolter quelques côtes fêlées ou même brisées. Elle savoura encore un instant la chaleur de leur étreinte, puis se releva et l'aida à faire de même.

-Je vais vous sortir d'ici !

Un rire tonitruant résonna soudain dans la pièce. Leia se rapprocha plus de Yan, pour qu'il la protège, mais elle se rappela une nanoseconde plus tard que c'était plutôt à elle de le protéger. Elle prit sa main dans la sienne pour le rassurer. Malheureusement, Yan avait déjà compris la situation.

-Je connais bien ce rire, murmura-t-il amèrement.

Un rideau coulissa, révélant à leurs yeux- ou plutôt à ceux de Leia- un petit groupe composé d'un Hutt obèse qui riait à s'étouffer –_si seulement ça pouvait arriver !_ - de son espèce de petit singe qui ricanait comme un imbécile, de Boba Fett, toujours aussi calme et distant, ainsi que de 6PO et de gardes Gamoréens. Les réflexes de contrebandier de Yan lui ordonnèrentde négocier et il s'avança vers le trône sous le regard peu convaincu de Leia.

-Ecoutez, Jabba, commença-t-il en levant une main, je peux tout vous expliquer… Je… J'ai eu un petit contre-temps… C'est pas ma faute !

Le Corellien abaissa sa main en sentant qu'elle tremblait. Il se sentait incroyablement vidé de son énergie. Derrière lui, Leia était terrifiée. Elle savait que ça ne pouvait pas se passer comme ils l'avaient prévu. Le mauvais pressentiment avait été confirmé. Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre Luke et son plan de secours. Elle jeta un regard à Yan il écoutait attentivement le Hutt.

Quoique Son Obésité ait pu dire, ça n'était pas positif. Le contrebandier fit un pas de plus dans sa direction et releva sa main tremblotante. 

-Jabba, je vous paierez le triple ! Vous allez perdre une fortune ne soyez pas stupide ! 

Deux gardes vinrent s'emparer de lui il essaya de se débattre, mais il n'avait pas récupéré suffisamment de force pour engager une bagarre. Leia lui jeta un regard désespéré, qu'il ne pouvait heureusement pas voir, et le regarda se laisser emmener loin d'elle… encore une fois.

Jabba ordonna quelque chose et aussitôt, deux gardes- dont Lando- la forcèrent à s'avancer vers le trône.

-Nous avons des amis très puissants ! Vous allez le regretter ! le menaça Leia.

Elle savait très bien que ça ne marcherait pas. Le Hutt l'obligea à rester debout à ses côtés, tandis qu'il passait une langue boursouflée et gluante sur sa bouche dépourvue de lèvres. Leia eut un nouveau haut-le-cœur. Il faudrait pourtant qu'elle le supporte… jusqu'à ce que Luke arrive.

Elle entendit 6PO parler sans réussir à comprendre ce qu'il dit. Elle détourna le regard et rencontra celui de Lando. Le pirate lui fit un clin d'œil pour lui remonter le moral, mais lui non plus n'était pas en pleine forme et ça se comprenait : passer un mois en tant que garde dans ce maudit palais n'était pas un des loisirs que Leia aurait aimé pratiquer… Il se sentait énormément responsable de toute cette situation et s'était juré de faire tout ce qu'il pouvait pour aider à sauver Yan. Il n'y a pas si longtemps, Leia aurait aimé se jeter sur lui et l'étrangler pour les avoir trahis.

_Leia, je vous jure que je ferais tout ce que je pourrais pour vous aider à ramener Yan… Je sais que tout cela est de ma faute et…_

La Princesse se rappela lui avoir rit au nez, avant de rétorquer sèchement :

_Oui, effectivement, c'est de votre faute._

Lando avait soupiré, avant de reprendre.

_Croyez moi, j'aurais aimé que les choses se passent différemment et je comprends tout à fait que vous m'en vouliez, Princesse. Mais j'espère sincèrement que vous me laisserez participer à la mission de sauvetage…_

De toutes façons, ils étaient en manque d'effectif et tout volontaire serait bienvenu. Enfin, façon de parler…

Mais depuis ces six derniers mois, Leia avait révisé son jugement sur l'homme. Elle avait compris qu'il n'avait pas eu le choix, sous peine de condamner les habitants de sa cité. Il avait fait le bon choix, même si c'était aux dépends de la vie de Yan…

La Princesse se retourna vers le Hutt en l'entendant parler. Elle ne comprenait pas un mot de ce qu'il disait, il allait bien trop vite pour elle. Une drôle de créature verte s'approcha d'elle elle avait une fine trompe au bout de laquelle se trouvait sa bouche, un peu trop maquillée sans doute. Elle s'avança vers l'Alderaanienne et lui fit signe de la suivre. Leia préféra obéir, soulagée de ne plus avoir à subir l'horrible vision qu'offrait le Hutt. Les deux gardes la suivaient et la forçaient à marcher si elle ralentissait. Ils sortirent de la salle du trône et empruntèrent un autre couloir que celui par lequel elle était venu. Ils passèrent devant une rangée de cellules. Le cœur de Leia ne fit qu'un bond : trois Gamoréens étaient en train de pousser sans ménagement un Yan Solo complètement exténué.

-Yan ! cria la Princesse.

-Leia ! Leia, je…

Ses trois geôliers le firent entrer dans la cellule, et il ne put achever sa phrase. Leia était furieuse. Elle se sentait capable d'étrangler les deux gardes derrière elle, juste pour aller le voir une petit minute et lui parler, le rassurer et lui faire savoir que Luke arriverait très vite. Mais après ? Jabba aurait aussi bien pu décider de l'exécuter, comme les danseuses d'hier soir… Non, il fallait encore faire un effort. Le dénouement était proche. Bientôt viendrait le moment où elle pourrait lui parler pendant des heures sans avoir à assassiner sauvagement un garde…

La créature la fit entrer dans une petite chambre, et ordonna aux gardes de les laisser seules. Les deux Gamoréens grognèrent un peu, mais finirent par obéir. La créature verte se retourna vers Leia, et avec un sourire, lui indiqua le petit lit qui avait l'air bien plus confortable que celui d'hier. L'Alderaanienne s'assit. Cette créature-là était amicale, et la soutenait. Doucement, elle pointa un doigt vers elle.

-Sy, dit-elle lentement.

-Leia, fit la Princesse en répétant son geste. 

Sy sourit une nouvelle fois, et se dirigea vers l'unique armoire de la pièce. Leia resta assise, se demandant ce qu'elle voulait lui donner. Elle demeurait méfiante, même si sa nouvelle « amie » avait l'air pacifique. Peut-être était-ce dû à l'influence de Yan… En tout cas, elle était prête à se battre si jamais il arrivait quelque chose. Après tout, elle ne pouvait pas savoir ce que Jabba avait ordonné à Sy et si elle était carnivore ? Bon, d'accord, elle le cachait très bien… Ou alors, elle devait peut-être la préparer à être sacrifiée à une quelconque divinité de Tatooine ? La pensée de l'immonde limace qu'était Jabba vénérant un dieu la ferait bien rire… ou le dieu de l'obésité, alors ! Elle se mit à sourire. Il ne fallait pas se laisser abattre elle avait appris ça aux côtés d'un certain Corellien. Même dans les pires situations, il parvenait encore à plaisanter… Leia avait compris que ça l'aidait à se détendre et à donner le meilleur de lui-même. Sur lui, en tout cas, c'était très efficace… Leia s'était décidée à essayer cette méthode et s'était rendu compte que ça fonctionnait aussi pour elle. Sy lui jeta un regard curieux en la voyant sourire de plus belle. 

Leia se reprit et croisa les bras. La créature s'avança vers elle et déposa sur le lit une fine pile de tissu. La Princesse haussa un sourcil, et jeta un regard interrogateur à Sy. Celle-ci lui désigna le tissu et croisa ses longs bras.

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut que j'en fasse ? Un habit ? Jabba est en manque de couturières et il veut m'engager ou quoi ?_

L'Alderaanienne prit l'étoffe et comprit soudain : ce n'était pas juste du tissu c'était un costume… Enfin, un bout de costume aurait était plus exact. C'était l'habit que portaient les danseuses du Palais. Leia se glaça soudain Sy voulait qu'elle mette cette… chose ? La Princesse jeta un regard horrifié à son amie celle-ci lui sourit, un peu peinée. Elle devait obéir aux ordres de Jabba, elle n'avait sans doute pas vraiment le choix.

Leia comprit que si elle se révoltait, qu'elle refusait de mettre ce costume ou qu'elle essayait de s'échapper, elle ne ferait que s'attirer des ennuis, et aussi à Sy peut-être. De toutes façons, quoi qu'elle fasse, elle ne pouvait pas s'en aller sans Yan, et elle devait attendre l'arrivée de Luke. C'est pourquoi elle décida finalement de prendre sur elle, de ravaler sa fierté et d'endosser l'habit qu'elle tenait dans les mains.

Sy lui désigna une petite porte et lui fit signe d'entrer. Leia se leva du lit et lui obéit. La nouvelle pièce était une minuscule salle de bain très sombre, au sol pavé de pierres grises et froides, avec une cabine de douche très étroite. Les deux meubles qui occupaient la pièce, sans doute blancs autrefois, mais jaunis à présent, étaient couverts de poussière. La présence de cette pièce paraissait vraiment incongrue dans ce grand palais qui servaient surtout d'habitat à des créatures qui ne devaient se laver que lorsqu'il pleuvait… Et sur Tatooine, la pluie était décidément quelque chose de très rare. 

Sy poussa gentiment Leia un peu plus en avant, et lui prit le costume des mains, pour le pendre à un crochet rouillé. La Princesse poussa un soupir… Après tout, il n'y a pas si longtemps, tout ce qu'elle souhaitait, c'était de se débarrasser de son armure de chasseur de primes pour aller prendre une douche… Eh bien maintenant, c'est ce qu'on lui demandait de faire…

Sy lui sourit une dernière fois et sortit de la pièce. Leia resta debout,immobile pendant quelques minutes. Elle se demanda si Yanet Chewie allaient bien, et si Luke mettrait longtemps avant d'arriver…

En attendant, il faudrait bien qu'elle fasse ce qu'on lui disait. Yan aurait bien ri, lui qui se plaisait à répéter que Son Altesse la Princesse Organa était plus têtue qu'un Bantha en pleine charge et n'aimait pas obéir, aussi raisonnables et sages que soient ces ordres…

Leia se força à sourire, même s'il n'y avait personne avec elle, et entra dans la minuscule cabine de douche. Au moment où l'eau commença à couler, elle retint un petit cri : c'était glacé. Autant pour la douche chaude et relaxante… Elle s'appuya contre la paroi, et ferma les yeux un instant. Elle aurait voulu rester là, même si ce n'était pas si agréable, pour ne pas avoir à affronter la réalité qui l'attendait à l'extérieur. Puis elle se souvint de ce que Luke lui avait dit…

_Ne vous en faites pas Leia. Je sais ce que je fais… Yan sera bientôt de retour parmi nous, je vous le promets._

La voix du Jedi résonna encore un peu dans son esprit, et lui donna le courage de sortir de la douche. 

Avec un peu de dégoût, elle mit la fine robe, se demandant si elle avait appartenu à une autre danseuse avant elle. Il y avait dans un coin un miroir poussiéreux. Leia aurait préféré qu'il n'y en ait pas. Quand elle se vit ainsi accoutrée, ses joues se mirent à rougir à une vitesse phénoménale…

_Et bien ! Elle en a fait du chemin, la petite Princesse d'Alderaan !_

Elle espéra que son père ne la voyait pas, de là où il était… Il aurait probablement eu une attaque… L'habit dévoilait certains endroits stratégiques de sa silhouette, ne laissant pratiquement pas de place à l'imagination.

Et dire que Yan est aveugle… Il va sans doute être déçu de ne pas avoir pu voir ça ! 

Elle détourna rapidement le regard, et sortit de la salle de bain. Sy était assise sur le lit. Elle lui fit signe d'avancer.

Leia se dirigea vers elle, se sentant examinée sous toutes les coutures. Puis, la créature la fit asseoir devant elle, et se mit à lui brosser les cheveux avec délicatesse. Elle coiffa ses cheveux en une simple tresse, qui lui descendait le long du dos. 

Quand ce fut fini, Sy et elle sortirent de la petite chambre pour retourner dans la salle du trône.

Il n'y avait plus grand monde dans la pièce. Tout semblait calme et silencieux. Sy poussa Leia un peu plus en avant vers Jabba. Le Hutt eut un sourire écœurant et la Princesse se demanda s'il allait la sacrifier au Rancor tout de suite ou s'il avait l'intention de la regarder comme ça pendant quelques heures… Pour être franche, elle aurait préféré la première solution. Mais Luke avait promis de venir, donc il viendrait. Il tenait toujours ses promesses, et celle-là était de loin la plus importante qu'il lui ait faite.

Leia releva le menton et prit l'air le plus hautain qu'elle pouvait, avançant vers le gros tas de graisse qu'était Jabba avec dignité. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Lando, qui hocha la tête doucement, puis fixa le Hutt d'un regard méprisant. Celui-ci se mit à rire en voyant l'expression résolue de la Princesse, et fit un signe de la main.

Aussitôt, un garde Gamoréen s'approcha d'elle pour lui passer autour du cou un énorme collier de fer, au bout duquel pendait une longue chaîne. Avec brutalité, deux autres gardes la firent s'agenouiller afin de faciliter la tâche de leur camarade. Leia leur jeta un regard noir, mais se laissa faire quand même. Elle cherchait l'autre bout du lien de fer qui lui ceignait à présent le cou. Quand elle le vit dans une des mains de Jabba, elle ne fut pas étonnée outre mesure.

Le Hutt tira un peu sur la chaîne, et la Princesse se sentit étranglée. Aussi s'approcha-t-elle encore plus de Jabba, jusqu'à sentir son haleine fétide. 

_Tu me paieras cher cette humiliation, mon gros… Dès que Luke arrivera, je ne donnerais pas cher de ta peau… et de ta graisse !_

Elle se mit à sourire, pour énerver Jabba, mais surtout pour l'effrayer, et lui montrer qu'elle était confiante et qu'elle savait qu'elle gagnerait. L'espace d'une seconde, la tactique avait marché elle avait vu l'éclair dans les yeux du Hutt. Mais il se reprit vite, et tira encore une fois sur la chaîne. Les genoux de Leia cédèrent et elle se retrouva agenouillée devant lui. Au lieu d'avoir l'air humiliée, comme elle l'était en fait, elle se contenta de continuer à sourire. 

_Yan est vivant, Chewie va bien, Luke va arriver,… et tu as trouvé un moyen d'agacer cette limace… Alors, Leia, tout baigne, on dirait !_

Un non-humain grand et mince, le corps recouvert d'un pelage vert tigré, s'avança à ce moment vers le trône de Jabba. Il tapa dans ce qui lui servait de mains, deux longs tentacules terminés par trois appendices flasques, et aussitôt, une multitude de petits êtres qui semblaient être des miniatures de leur chef s'avancèrent, poussant devant elle de grands plateaux recouverts de mets pour le moins répugnant. Le Hutt derrière elle poussa un gargouillement satisfait, et se mit à baver par anticipation, provoquant chez Leia une mimique de dégoût absolu.

_Oui… Tout baigne…_

-Tu vas me conduire à Jabba tout de suite.

Leia se réveilla immédiatement quand elle entendit la voix résonner dans la grande salle du trône.

Une silhouette vêtue d'un manteau noir apparut bientôt dans l'entrée, suivie de près par Bib Fortuna. Elle entendit Luke parler à l'aide du lien télépathique, comme sur Bespin.

_Leia ? Leia, surtout, ne faîtes rien, ne dites pas un mot. Il n'y en a plus pour longtemps._

La Princesse hocha imperceptiblement la tête à l'intention du Jedi.

-Tu sers bienton Maître, continua-t-il d'une voix envoûtante.

Bib prononça quelque chose dans son langage natal.

-Et tu seras récompensé.

Leia comprit que le Twi'lek répétait les paroles de Luke. Le Jedi s'était servi de la Force pour le forcer à lui obéir. Fortuna monta sur l'estrade pour réveiller Jabba, tandis que Luke s'avançait dans le rayon de lumière bleutée qui atterrissait au milieu de la pièce.

Le Hutt derrière elle se réveilla, et prononça quelques mots furieux à l'intention de son serviteur Twi'lek. Luke rejeta en arrière la capuche de sa cape noire.

-Il faut m'autoriser à vous parler.

Bib Fortuna répéta à Jabba ce que le Jedi venait de dire. Le Hutt l'envoya valser d'un coup de bras bien senti.

Luke continua à parler. Leia était étonnée de voir à quel point il semblait confiant et sûr de lui.

-Vous allez me livrer le capitaine Solo tout de suite.

Jabba se mit à rire, et Leia comprit que tous les tours de Luke ne marcheraient pas sur le gros Hutt. Le Jedi en face d'elle, s'il fut un peu déçu ou pris de court, ne le laissa pas voir, et c'est sur le même ton qu'il répondit à Jabba.

-Et pourtant, j'emmène le capitaine Solo et ses amis. Vous pouvez en tirer avantage, ou bien être détruit. C'est à vous de voir, mais je vous conseille de ne pas sous-estimer mes pouvoirs.

Leia croyait rêver. C'était vraiment Luke qui se tenait devant elle ? Il avait bien changé… C'était bien la première fois que la Princesse l'entendait parler ainsi, sur un ton assuré et peut-être même mêlé à une pointe d'arrogance et de fierté. En tout cas, ça la rassura immédiatement. Il savait ce qu'il faisait.

Jabba laissa échapper un autre rire répugnant, et l'attitude confiante du Jedi se décomposa légèrement. Il se reprit vite, jeta un regard d'avertissement à Leia, puis tourna la tête sur le côté. L'Alderaanienne comprit soudain : Lando était juste contre le mur, et attendait le signal de Luke pour passer à l'action.

-Maître Luke, essaya de l'avertir 6PO d'une voix nerveuse, vous êtes juste sur…

Soudain, Skywalker tendit la main vers Lando et les autres gardes, et attrapa le blaster d'un des Gamoréens grâce à la Force. Il tira en direction du Hutt, mais le manqua de quelques centimètres. Jabba, paniqué, appuya sur un bouton à sa droite. Leia comprit immédiatement la raison pour laquelle 6PO avait essayé de prévenir Luke : il se trouvait juste sur la trappe qui donnait sur la « cage » du Rancor. Elle voulut sauter sur le Hutt pour l'empêcher d'appuyer sur la commande, et même tant prévint Luke à l'aide de cet espèce de lien télépathique.

_Luke !!! Attention !_

Mais il était déjà trop tard, et le Jedi tomba dans le trou qui s'était ouvert sous lui, entraînant par la même occasion un garde Gamoréen. 

Leia se précipita en avant pour voir Luke, mais elle s'étrangla avec la lourde chaîne de fer qui l'empêchait de tourner la tête sans qu'elle ait l'impression de s'étouffer. Elle continua à tirer sur son collier de cuir pour réussir au moins à l'apercevoir, mais le gros Hutt derrière elle bavait de plaisir et la retenait fermement. Encore une fois, Lando vint à sa rescousse et posa une main rassurante sur son épaule. La Princesse, bien que terrifiée, hocha la tête. Luke s'en sortirait indemne, comme toujours…

Impuissante, elle ne put que regarder le combat de l'énorme Rancor avec le jeune homme, minuscule à côté de l'énorme monstre affamé. 

Même si elle savait qu'il réussirait d'une façon ou d'une autre à se tirer de ce mauvais pas, elle était horriblement inquiète : est-ce que cela faisait partie du plan de Luke, de se faire jeter en pâture à cette bestiole ? Non, évidemment… Ou alors, il devenait de plus en plus machiavélique… 

Si ça ne se déroulait pas comme prévu, dans ce cas, avait-il un plan de secours ? 

Autrefois elle en aurait sûrement douté, vu la façon dont lui et Yan avaient « organisé » son « sauvetage » de l'Etoile Noire… Mais aujourd'hui, elle savait qu'il était devenu bien plus sage et plus puissant que le jeune garçon de Tatooine qu'elle avait connu. Son récent combat contre Vador, ce duel au cours duquel il avait perdu sa main, l'avait littéralement transformé. Il était un Jedi, ou tout au moins, un Jedi en devenir… Elle avait confiance en lui. 

Et elle avait raison. A peine deux minutes plus tard, alors que Luke était sorti de son champ de vision, on entendit un cri de douleur assourdissant. Aucun doute la-dessus, le Rancor venait de rendre son dernier souffle.

Leia laissa échapper un petit cri de joie, mais se reprit bien vite : Jabba tira sur sa chaîne pour qu'elle soit dans l'impossibilité de proférer une autre manifestation comme celle-la. Elle se contenta de sourire et ça, le gros Hutt ne pouvait rien faire pour l'empêcher. Il poussa un hurlement de rage et Leia put déchiffrer quelques mots. 

-… chercher Solo et le Wookie ! vociféra Jabba à l'intention de ses gardes. … payer… atrocité !

Le sourire de Leia s'effaça aussitôt. Elle se demanda avec terreur ce qu'il leur réservait, et comment ils s'en tireraient… S'ils s'en tiraient.

_Bien sûr qu'on va s'en sortir Leia ! Faites moi confiance !_

Elle regarda en direction de l'entrée de la salle du trône. Le Jedi était solidement maintenu par deux gardes Gamoréens, mais il n'avait pas l'air abattu pour autant. Il chercha le regard de la Princesse et lui fit un clin d'œil qui rassura Leia plus qu'aucun autre discours n'aurait pu le faire. Elle répondit par un signe discret de la tête, lui indiquant ainsi qu'elle comprenait et qu'elle avait foi en lui et en ses dons de Jedi. Lando aussi tourna la tête, tandis qu'un bruit se fit entendre au bout du couloir des cellules.

Les trois amis purent entendre le grognement furieux d'un Wookie, et une voix grave, peut-être un peu épuisée, mais toujours aussi insolente.

-Vous savez quoi les gars ? Vous devriez changer de boulot… Non, c'est vrai, je vous jure… Vous avez une façon de vous y prendre avec les gens ! Peut-être que dans des troupes de cirques, vous savez, ce truc où on montre des créatures aussi horribles que vous… Ou alors, vous pourriez faire carrière dans la politique, y'a que des sales vieux râleurs la dedans, ça vous irait vachement bien je trouve, l'uniforme ! Ou même, je sais pas moi…

Leia se mit à sourire, et vit que Luke et Lando faisaient de même. Yan était vraiment Yan, quelques soient les circonstances. Mais la Princesse savait qu'en plus du fait qu'il aimait s'écouter parler, c'était une de ses « stratégies » préférées : il essayait d'habituer les gardes au son de sa voix, de les endormir en quelque sorte, pour pouvoir bénéficier d'une seconde d'avance au cas où il faudrait passer à l'action… Le sourire de Leia s'élargit encore c'était surtout parce qu'il aimait s'écouter parler… 

Lorsqu'elle put enfin voir le visage du Corellien, toute trace de joie s'effaça rapidement de son visage il était exténué, complètement déboussolé, et n'y voyait toujours rien. Ses gardes le poussèrent un peu plus en avant, et ceux de Luke firent de même. Le jeune Jedi se retrouva à côté de son ami et de Chewie.

-Yan ?

-Luke ! s'exclama le contrebandier d'une voix presque rassurée. Comme on se retrouve, hein ?

-Je n'aurais pas voulu manquer ça, répondit Skywalker en essayant d'avoir l'air confiant.

-Comment on s'en sort ?

-Comme d'habitude.

-Si mal que ça ?

Luke ne put s'empêcher de sourire à ce dernier commentaire. Tout à coup, le visage de Yan, qui était presque redevenu détendu, se glaça.

-Où est Leia ? demanda-t-il d'une voix inquiète.

-Je suis là, fit aussitôt la Princesse en essayant d'adopter un ton aussi léger que possible. Ils auraient certainement à se battre sous peu, inutile de lui donner d'autres raisons de se faire du souci…

Les gardes des deux amis les poussèrent plus en avant, et ils se retrouvèrent au beau milieu d'un rayon de lumière bleuté… le seul rayon de lumière du palais, semblait-il…

6PO s'avança aux côtés de son nouveau propriétaire, regarda une seconde son ancien, puis déclama d'une voix sinistre :

-Sa haute Magnificence, le grand Jabba le Hutt, a décidé d'en finir avec vous… immédiatement.

-Tant mieux, fit Yan avec l'irrévérence qui le caractérisait, j'aime pas qu'ça traîne.

Si la situation n'avait pas été critique, Leia se serait sans doute permis un sourire… Le droïd de protocole continua, comme s'il n'avait pas été interrompu.

-Vous serez conduits dans la gorge de Carkoon, le domaine du tout-puissant Sarlaac.

-Tout compte fait, ça se présente pas si mal…

Lando et Luke échangèrent un regard entendu… que Yan ne put heureusement pas voir.

-Dans son estomac, vous acquérrez une nouvelle définition de la douleur en étant lentement digérés pendant plus de… mille ans.

La Princesse vit le Corellien déglutir, et se raidir quelque peu.

-Tout compte fait, j'suis pas très chaud, là…

-Vous auriez dû négocier, Jabba, enchaîna Luke d'un ton si assuré qu'il en devenait menaçant.

Leia espéra une nouvelle fois qu'il savait ce qu'il faisait. Parler ainsi à ce gros tas de graisse signifiait pourtant qu'il était sûr de son coup… sinon, eh bien il était trop tard pour demander grâce…

Les Gamorréens s'approchèrent du jeune Jedi et du contrebandier et les entraînèrent vers les cellules.

-C'est la dernière erreur que vous commettrez, lança Luke, avec un étrange sourire et une lueur qu'elle ne lui avait jamais vue au fond des yeux.

Cette phrase, et surtout le ton sur lequel elle avait été prononcée, acheva de rassurer Leia… Bon, peut-être pas entièrement… Disons, à soixante-quinze pour cents…

_Un pari, ça vous dirait, Lando ?_

Elle secoua la tête, et croisa les bras l'habit –si on pouvait l'appelait comme ça- n'était pas assez chaud pour l'humidité du palais…

Après une longue nuit remplie de cauchemars tous plus horribles les uns que les autres, Leia se réveilla, complètement désorientée. Où était-elle ? Pourquoi faisait-il si froid ? 

Elle passa une main sur sa joue elle était trempée de larmes. La princesse se dit qu'elle avait sûrement hurlé, car trois jeunes danseuses la regardaient avec un air préoccupé, semblant lui demander si tout allait bien. Mais aucune d'entre elles ne pouvait lui adresser la parole tant que les gardes seraient là… Leia leur fit un petit signe de la tête, indiquant ainsi que tout allait bien. Une jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs se pelotonna dans le coin du dortoir, et se mit à sangloter silencieusement.

Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de quinze ans. Prise de pitié pour la petite danseuse, qui n'était après tout encore qu'une gamine, Leia lui envoya quelques ondes chaleureuses, espérant ainsi la réconforter un peu. Mais elle ne sut jamais si la petite les reçut une minute plus tard, à peine, un garde vint la chercher, la traînant de force vers la salle du trône. Toutes les autres danseuses présentes émirent des grognements de protestation, mais aucune n'osait se rebeller. Leia, quant à elle, essaya aussi de courir vers la jeune esclave, mais c'était sans compter sur le collier de cuir qui la maintenait attachée à son lit. La gamine se débattit tant bien que mal, griffant, mordant, hurlant, suppliant, mais rien n'y fit. Leia étouffa un hoquet de terreur, indignée par le traitement que le Hutt infligeait à de jeunes enfants, mais elle ne pouvait plus rien y faire, et ses yeux rencontrèrent le regard désespéré que lui lançait la jeune fille.

_Si tu avais tué cette grosse limace alors que tu le pouvais, elle ne serait pas là aujourd'hui…_

Elle essuya ses larmes d'un geste rageur, et posa ses mains sur ses oreilles pour ne pas entendre les cris qui suivraient bientôt.

_Mais si tu avais fait explosé le palais, elle y serait sans doute morte, Leia… Tu n'y peux rien…_

Il lui semblait entendre la voix de Luke…

Après avoir pleuré encore quelques minutes, épuisée par les événements de la journée, elle se rendormit, malgré le peu de confort que sa couchette lui offrait.

-_Delioty meltius, demera ?_

Leia frotta ses yeux avec ses poings, se redressa et sa vision s'éclaircit peu à peu. Elle jeta un coup d'œil circulaire dans le dortoir, et s'aperçut avec étonnement que les gardes n'étaient plus là. Elle avait pourtant l'impression de ne s'être endormie que quelques secondes, pas plus. 

-_Delioty meltius ?_

Devant elle se tenait une danseuse, une non-humaine à la peau bleue et naturellement tatouée de motifs dorés ses longs cheveuxverts retenus en arrière par un diadème se balancèrent sous l'effet d'un courant d'air frais.

Leia s'assit et remua ses épaules douloureuses. Tout ses muscles semblaient engourdis, et il lui fallut une minute pour retrouver le contrôle de tout son corps. La jeune créature –Leia aurait été bien incapable de dire de quelle planète elle venait- se pencha plus en avant et répéta une troisième fois ce qui semblait être une question.

La Princesse fit un petit signe pour lui montrer qu'elle ne comprenait pas son langage. La danseuse se redressa et fit volte-face, et Leia put voir son costume : une longue jupe verte translucide fendue le long de sa jambe gauche, maintenue par une ceinture dorée qui faisait ressortir les motifs précieux de sa peau, ainsi qu'une brassière assortie à la jupe, dont les fines lanières étaient attachées dans son cou par une broche représentant l'emblème de Coruscant.

La Princesse regarda ce que la jeune danseuse lui montrait il s'agissait d'un petit plateau, sur lequel se trouvait une espèce de bouillie à l'allure incertaine. Leia fit la grimace mais ce n'était pas le moment de faire la difficile. Elle remercia la jeune créature, qui lui répondit par un sourire. L'Alderaanienne commença à manger, essayant de faire abstraction de l'odeur nauséabonde de son repas.

-_Demera, esterido de pleyno slavyreydos ?_ demanda timidement sa compagne.

Leia soupira où était 6PO quand on avait besoin de lui ?

-Elle te demande si tu es venue pour les libérer, déclara une voix froide derrière elles.

La Princesse se retourna aussitôt. Dans l'ombre, elle aperçut la silhouette d'une femme qui devait avoir à peu près son âge. Elle avait de longs cheveux roux coiffés en une queue de cheval qui lui donnait l'air d'une adolescente, et elle portait un costume similaire au sien, mis à part que le sien était d'un vert jade… Leia ne put distinguer les traits de l'inconnue son visage était dissimulé dans l'ombre.

-Je regrette… fit Leia d'une voix contrôlée. Dites-lui que je regrette, mais que je ne suis pas là pour les libérer. Mais ma mission devrait conduire à leur libération.

-_Ey demeri etide neo dehi, massihy deniodire libaritores. Abederi nii derila demiihilio derossa teridy de libaressiteros_.

La jeune esclave baissa les yeux d'un air déçu, puis regarda Leia avec un air interrogateur.

-_Keressivii derila erist ?_

-Et c'est quoi au juste, votre mission? traduisit la jeune femme d'une voix railleuse.

Leia ne sut quoi répondre. Après tout, l'unique but de cette mission était de sauver Yan… mais peut-être que pour le sauver, il faudrait tuer le Hutt…

En tout cas, la jeune femme rousse ne lui inspirait pas confiance. Elle se tut, et se remit à manger. 

L'inconnue attendit quelques instants, puis tourna les talons. Leia se retrouva seule avec le jeune créature et lui offrit de partager son repas, ce que celle-ci accepta avec le plus grand plaisir…

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que les deux soleils étaient à leur zénith, Leia suivait ses trois gardes vers l'extérieur. Derrière elle, un long cortège avançait lentement, péniblement, sous la chaleur torride de l'atmosphère. L'énorme Jabba était juché sur une plate-forme anti-grav, bien abrité sous une ombrelle aux couleurs passées. L'orchestre le précédait en silence, si ce n'était lorsqu'un instrument sonnait par inadvertance. Elle n'avait pas vraiment compris où on l'emmenait, mais une chose était sûre : pour l'instant, Jabba n'avait pas encore l'intention de la tuer… Pas encore…

Elle représentait pour le moment une trop belle ornementation pour être sacrifiée au Rancor de plus, le Hutt avait perdu son attraction principale, la statue de carbonite de Yan Solo il fallait bien qu'il trouve quelque chose pour le remplacer… En tout cas, elle était en sécurité.

Quant à ses amis…

Elle frissonna malgré la température ambiante. Cela ne finirait-il donc jamais ?

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle trébucha et posa un genou sur le sol poussiéreux de Tatooine.Le Gamoréen grogna, et elle lui jeta un regard furieux, avant de se relever et de reprendre dignement la marche. 

Leia essuya tant bien que mal la sueur qui coulait le long de son visage avec les mains attachées, ce n'était pas chose facile. Elle plissa les yeux, et crut distinguer au loin la forme d'un vaisseau. Se demandant si ce n'était pas un mirage, elle se concentra un peu plus, tout en continuant d'avancer au même rythme que ses geôliers. Oui, c'était bien un vaisseau… Une barge des sables, plus exactement.

_Alors la grosse limace a décidé de s'offrir une petite balade ?_

La Princesse évalua la distance qui les séparait encore de l'embarcadère elle lui parut infinie…

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, la troupe arriva finalement et put commencer à embarquer. Ses gardes l'emmenèrent directement à l'intérieur, et elle se retint de pousser un soupir de soulagement ici, la pièce était totalement dans l'obscurité et par miracle, l'air y était frais. Le Gamoréen qui tenait ses liens l'attacha à une sorte de trône. Leia se laissa faire sans protester, trop occupée à évaluer la liberté de mouvement que lui laisserait la longue chaîne de métal, et la façon dont elle pourrait s'en servir comme d'une arme.

_Première erreur, mon gros : ne jamais laisser à ses prisonniers une aussi grande possibilité de mouvement…_

_Deuxième erreur : ne pas leur mettre dans les mains quelque chose qui pourrait y devenir dangereux pour toi…_

Ca, elle n'irait sûrement pas lui faire remarquer… Pas tout de suite, en tout cas… Elle espérait qu'il serait forcé de l'admettre par lui-même très bientôt.

Lorsque le gros garde la laissa seule dans la salle- il ne craignait apparemment pas qu'elle puisse s'échapper- elle s'avança vers la fenêtre la plus proche. En bas, la jeune inconnue qui lui avait parlé le matin était agenouillée devant l'énorme Hutt. Elle était placée de telle sorte que la Princesse ne pouvait voir que le haut de sa tête.

Leia sentit son cœur se serrer même si elle n'appréciait pas de prime abord la jeune femme, elle ressentait de la peine en pensant à tout ce que la pauvre allait bientôt endurer. 

Pourtant, quelque chose d'étrange se passait elle n'était pas une danseuse comme les autres. Elle parlait avec le seigneur Hutt comme s'il avait été son égal… Leia se rendit compte que la jeune rousse lui demandait quelque chose en Huttaise, mais apparemment, Jabba n'était pas d'accord elle parut presque même le supplier, mais rien n'y fit…

Leia essaya de suivre la conversation, et en comprit le sens global : la jeune esclave demandait à son maître de l'emmener avec lui…

_Mais elle est complètement folle ?!_

De toutes façons, le gros Hutt ne se rétracta pas, et laissa la jeune beauté derrière lui, pour embarquer à bord de la barge. 

Leia sursauta derrière elle, Bib Fortuna venait d'entrer, suivi par Max Rebo et tous ses musiciens. La Princesse resta immobile, tandis que le Twi'lek s'approchait d'elle. Un large sourire sur les lèvres, il lui fit signe de s'avancer. Leia lui aurait plutôt sauté à la gorge, mais soit… Elle s'assit au pied du trône, comme la créature le lui indiquait.

C'est alors qu'une petite trille excitée se fit entendre, en même temps que des bruits de verres brisés. Leia releva la tête, et vit R2-D2 foncer vers elle à toute vitesse. 

Elle avait complètement oublié le petit droïd.

L'astromécano bipa avec un enthousiasme presque humain, et Leia retint un petit rire au moins, elle n'était pas seule dans cet enfer…

Soudain, une énorme femme arriva en courant, et se mit à poursuivre le pauvre R2. Celui-ci couinait comme s'il avait eu un Bantha aux trousses c'était d'ailleurs une bonne description de la femme. Elle se mit à hurler quelque chose que Leia ne comprit pas, mais qui devait être extrêmement grossier, car R2 y trouva immédiatement une réplique. Le visage de l'humaine se décomposa et elle se jeta sur le droïd avec tant de force que l'Alderaanienne eut un instant peur pour lui. Mais il se reprit vite, et cessa de gesticuler, tandis que son énorme poursuivante fixait sur son dôme un plateau.

Leia comprit soudain l'indignation de D2 : passer de astromécano à serveur sur une barge des sables n'était sans doute pas une promotion des plus enviées chez les droïds. Un peu comme passer de diplomate-princesse à danseuse-potiche…

Elle voulut avancer vers le petit astromécano, mais le regard pour le moins désapprobateur de Bib Fortuna l'en dissuada. Avec un soupir inaudible, elle s'assit au pied du trône…

Deux minutes plus tard, un cri écœurant lui apprit que Jabba allait faire son entrée. Elle ne broncha pas, regarda le gros Hutt avancer, puis descendre péniblement de son chariot anti-grav, pour s'affaler sur le siège comme un immonde tas de gelée synthétique. Aussitôt assis, il prit la chaîne de Leia entre ses deux mains, ridiculement petites en comparaison du reste de son corps, et tira d'un coup sec. Si elle ne s'était pas avancée par elle-même à ce moment-là, nul doute que son cou lui aurait fait mal pendant plus d'un mois… Alors que l'odeur fétide du gros verre de terre à pattes menaçait de lui faire perdre connaissance, Leia tint bon et retint sa respiration tout ça serait bientôt fini, d'une manière ou d'une autre…

La fête qui se déroulait sur la barge lui rappelait celle qui avait lieu lorsqu'elle était arrivée au palais, déguisée en chasseur de primes, à ceci près qu'à présent, elle n'était plus aussi pressée de voir le temps passer… Non que sa situation actuelle soit des plus plaisantes… Mais avant, l'envie de revoir Yan lui avait presque fait oublier le danger… Maintenant, plus le temps passait, plus la bargeprogressait vers la gorge de Carkoon, plus le dénouement de cette mission approchait. Ce qui n'était pas pour la rassurer…

Une nouvelle fois, Jabba tira sur sa chaîne, et elle fut à nouveau forcer de se lever. Cette fois-ci, Bib Fortuna la retint par le cou pour s'assurer qu'elle ne puisse pas reculer. Parce que c'était ce qu'elle aurait immédiatement fait si elle en avait eu le choix… Le Hutt approcha une coupe de ses lèvres, et Leia eut un nouveau haut-le-cœur, sans doute le vingtième depuis le début de la journée. Le liquide, dont la couleur était pour le moins repoussante, dégageait une odeur infecte, et si sa vue ne la trompait pas, quelque chose de vivant gigotait tout au fond du verre. Les traces de bave de la bouche du Hutt garnissaient tout le tour, mais Leia, prévoyante, repéra le plus rapidement possible un endroit un peu moins infecté par la substance visqueuse. Cela lui fut plus qu'utile lorsque Jabba amena le verre plus près de ses lèvres tandis que le Twi'lek lui penchait la tête en avant pour l'obliger à boire. Leia prit une gorgée de boisson, ne laissa pas le temps à son cerveau d'analyser son goût, et la recracha dans la coupe avec un plaisir immesurable… qui ne dura pas longtemps : qu'est-ce qu'un peu de sa salive pouvait représenter en comparaison de toute cette bave ? Pas grand chose, et le Hutt ne s'apercevrait sans doute jamais de la petite vengeance personnelle de la Princesse, au grand regret de celle-ci… Mais au moins aurait-elle la satisfaction d'entendre Yan rire lorsqu'elle le lui raconterait… s'ils survivaient à tout ça, évidemment.

La barge arriva à destination une heure plus tard. Pendant tout ce temps, elle n'avait cessé de se demander où étaient Luke, Yan, Chewie et Lando… Elle ne les avait pas vus embarquer, et n'avait rien entendu qui puisse le laisser entendre. En s'approchant d'une fenêtre, alors que Jabba ronflait comme un Rancor enrhumé, elle avait obtenu la réponse : ils étaient sur un petit esquif qui volait à côté de la barge elle se sentit soudain un peu gênée de s'être plainte de sa condition : elle au moins, était assise, et à l'ombre… Luke et Yan étaient debout, à l'avant du petit vaisseau, et des rafales de sable s'élevaient parfois pour venir les griffer au visage; Chewie était derrière, et paraissait très mal à l'aise, sans doute à cause de la température intolérable Lando, quant à lui, tenait son rôle de garde à la perfection, ne bronchant pas d'un cil et n'ouvrant jamais la bouche. De temps à autre, ils échangeaient une phrase, un mot, ou parfois un regard… Enfin, pour ceux qui pouvaient voir Yan était apparemment toujours aussi aveugle, vu la manière dont il clignait des yeux, comme pour essayer de distinguer ce qu'il y avait devant lui. De toutes façons, même s'il avait pu y distinguer quelque chose, la Princesse doutait qu'il y eu quoi que ce soit d'intéressant à regarder : juste un grand flou lumineux, ni plus, ni moins. Même si elle n'avait pas vécu ici, elle pouvait affirmer qu'il n'y avait rien sur cette planète digne d'intérêt… Il faudrait qu'elle demande à Luke. 

Elle regarda encore quelques instants ses amis, et essaya d'entendre ce que les deux hommes à l'avant pouvaient bien trouver à se raconter en ce moment à voir le sourire de Luke, elle supposa que Yan devait avoir sorti une de ses fameuses réparties…

Soudain, un choc secoua toute la barge, et Leia faillit perdre l'équilibre. Elle se rattrapa de justesse à l'encadrement de la fenêtre en poussant un petit cri de surprise. Aussitôt, Luke, Yan, Lando et Chewie se retournèrent vers elle dans un ensemble parfait. Lorsque le regard de la Princesse croisa celui du Jedi, elle sourit pour lui faire savoir que tout allait bien, et fit un signe discret en direction du Corellien qui avait l'air plus qu'inquiet. Luke indiqua d'un hochement de tête qu'il avait compris et glissa quelques mots à Yan pour le rassurer. 

Elle n'eut pas le temps de voir la réaction du contrebandier Jabba venait de se réveiller en poussant ce qui devait être un bâillement pour un Hutt, et une nouvelle fois, tira sur la chaîne qui la retenait au trône cela semblait être devenu un de ses passe-temps favoris…

L'Alderaanienne ne lui laissa pas l'occasion de la faire tomber, anticipa le mouvement et s'avança par elle-même. Bib Fortuna la força alors à s'asseoir en appuyant brutalement sur ses épaules, et elle n'eut pas d'autre choix que de se plier à la volonté du Hutt.

Celui-ci fit un signe de la main à son serviteur Twi'lek, et poussa un petit rire répugnant. Bib hocha la tête, disparut quelques secondes et revint en poussant devant lui le pauvre 6PO qui se demandait sans doute encore où il était tombé. Lorsqu'il l'aperçut, le droïd s'avança alors vers elle pour la saluer, mais un unique regard à la grosse limace derrière elle l'en dissuada immédiatement.

-Votre Honneur, se contenta-t-il de saluer de loin.

Leia sourit en retour, même si elle n'en avait vraiment pas le cœur mais le pessimisme exagéré du droïd aurait interprété tout autre signe de crainte comme une affirmation absolue de leur mort prochaine. Elle espéra aussi que le nouvel interprète de Jabba penserait qu'elle avait une confiance totale envers le plan de Luke…

Jabba leva une main pour interpeller le droïd, prononça quelques paroles ponctuées régulièrement par de petits rires, puis lui désigna une fenêtre de la barge.

6PO s'y appuya, et se prépara à retransmettre les paroles du Hutt. Leia comprit qu'ils étaient arrivés à destination, et tendit le cou pour tenter d'apercevoir ses compagnons. Elle ne put que surprendre le mouvement d'un gigantesque tentacule de chair rosée, et les petits couinements que la « chose » émettait continuellement.

-Victime du tout-puissant Sarlaac, commença solennellement 6PO, son Excellence espère que vous mourrez honorablement. 

Leia rit intérieurement en entendant cette phrase.

_Comme s'il y avait quoi que ce soit d'honorable chez ce gros tas de viande…_

-Mais si l'un d'entre vous veut demander grâce, Jabba est prêt à écouter vos supplications.

La voix de Yan s'éleva alors, et Leia se sentit rassurée : s'il n'avait toujours pas recouvré la vue, il avait au moins totalement retrouvé son sens de la répartie.

-6PO, hurla la voix furieuse du contrebandier, tu vas dire à cette espèce de grosse limace baveuse et véreuse qu'aucun de nous ne lui fera jamais ce plaisir…

Puis, elle entendit Chewie gronder, comme pour soutenir son ami et confirmer à Jabba ce qu'ils pensaient tous de lui. Elle entendit ensuite la voix de Luke, incroyablement puissante, calme, et en même temps, dangereusement menaçante.

-Jabba, c'est ta dernière chance, intima le jeune Jedi. Libère-nous, ou tu mourras.

A ces mots, la « joyeuse compagnie », comme l'avait surnommée Leia, éclata de rire, tandis que Jabba donna le signal de départ.

Un long silence suivit alors, et pendant quelques secondes, le cœur de la jeune femme s'arrêta est-ce que c'était fini ? Ils étaient perdus, ou ils venaient de tuer tous les gardes présents sur la barge ? Elle rouvrit les yeux en entendant un cri de panique monter de la foule. Des bruits de blasters, de canons-lasers, de sabrolasers, des cris de blessés, de morts, de panique… Elle secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits, saisit une coupe à côté d'elle et démolit le mécanisme d'ouverture des fenêtres de la barge.

Aussitôt, la pièce fut plongée dans le noir complet, ne laissant que quelques minces filets de lumières pénétrer au travers des stores.

La princesse, agissant par réflexes, prit alors à deux mains la chaîne qu'elle avait autour du cou, et la passa devant le Hutt pour l'étrangler. Elle serra avec toute sa force, utilisant sa jambe droite pour s'appuyer contre la masse difforme du Hutt, continuant à l'étouffer malgré le fer qui lui mordait les doigts et les tremblements de ses muscles bandés. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé avoir autant de force toute son attention était concentrée sur un unique but : gagner millimètre après millimètre sur la longueur de la chaîne.

Le temps passa soudain en accéléré, et elle sentit alors la résistance du Hutt faiblir. Avec un dernier halètement répugnant, Jabba rendit l'âme – _si seulement il en avait jamais eu une…_

Sans un regard pour le corps de l'énorme limace, qui ressemblait plus que jamais à une espèce de bouillie flasque et visqueuse, Leia sauta de l'estrade sur laquelle elle se trouvait, manquant presque de perdre l'équilibre dans sa précipitation. Sa lourde chaîne cliqueta, comme pour se rappeler à elle et la narguer elle se débattit quelques instants avec ses liens, mais s'apercevant que c'était inutile, elle prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir calmement à sa situation pourtant urgente. 

_Trouve quelque chose, Leia… Vite !_

_R2 !_

La jeune Princesse parcourut l'assemblée hystérique du regard : toutes les créatures présentes étaient agglutinées devant la sortie la plus proche, paniqués par les coups de canons-laser, de blasters, et le bourdonnement d'un sabrolaser. Impossible de distinguer quoi que ce soit dans la masse grouillante… Soudain, une trille furieuse se fit entendre quelque part à sa gauche et elle tourna la tête juste à temps pour apercevoir l'expression de douleur et de colère d'un non-humain à l'air imposant, expression qui se renforça lorsque R2 le gratifia d'un deuxième coup de son arc à souder. La grosse créature poussa un rugissement de rage, mais le petit droïd, comme à son habitude, ne se laissa pas intimider, et fonça sur lui de toutes ses forces. Totalement pris au dépourvu par ce geste, qu'il n'attendait sans doute pas vu la taille du petit astromécano, l'alien s'écarta d'un bond pour le laisser passer. Aussitôt, R2 roula de toutes ses roues pour rejoindre Leia, et utilisa son arc à souder sur les chaînes qu'elle lui présentait. Un seul coup, et les liens tombèrent sur le sol avec un bruit sourd et métallique, devant le corps du défunt Jabba.

-Profitons-en pour nous échapper ! cria Leia à l'intention du petit droïd.

Celui-ci n'avait pas besoin de se le faire dire deux fois. Mais l'unique sortie de la pièce principale était totalement bouchée par la bande des courtisans du Hutt, et il était impossible de s'y frayer un chemin. Leia repéra un passage vers une autre pièce de la barge, et fit signe à R2-D2 de la suivre. Là, sur une espèce de divan malodorant, 6PO était étendu sur le dos, gesticulant dans tous les sens pour échapper à son agresseur qui n'était autre… que Salacious Crumb, une sorte de petit animal qui passait d'ordinaire son temps vautré sur l'imposant estomac de Jabba.

-Non, pas mes yeux ! R2 aide-moi ! Au secours ! Vilaine bête !

L'astromécano se précipita vers Salacious, et réutilisa son arme suprême décidément bien utile… Le coup d'arc à souder fit bondir l'animal, qui s'accrocha au plafond et émit un crissement de fureur aigu. Leia, pendant ce temps, avait déjà repéré une deuxième sortie qui devait sans doute déboucher sur pont. Elle s'y engouffra, et cria aux deux droïds de la rejoindre. Soudain, alors qu'il ne lui restait plus que quelques marches à gravir pour retrouver la lumière aveuglante des soleils jumeaux, elle aperçut l'éclat de la lame du sabrolaser de Luke, et ressentit l'envie de pousser un cri de joie : ils allaient bien s'en sortir, oui ! Luke était là, en train de se battre comme un démon, et bientôt il ne resterait sans doute plus rien de cette horrible endroit ! Elle avança dans sa direction, restant tout de même à une certaine distance de lui par sécurité pour ne pas attirer sur elle les coups de blasters des gardes de la barge.

-Leia ! Le canon ! Pointez-le vers le pont !

Aussitôt, elle courut vers l'énorme arme, et monta sur la plate-forme d'activation elle repéra rapidement le levier servant à faire pivoter l'engin, mais ne savait pas dans quel sens l'activer. Au hasard, elle l'abaissa, mais le canon ne partit pas dans la direction prévue et visa l'horizon ensablé droit devant elle.

-Pointez-le vers le pont ! hurla Luke à nouveau.

Leia fut tentée de lui répondre qu'elle avait compris, mais se retint : après tout, c'était lui qui était en train de les sortir de là, non ? Elle releva le levier, et cette fois-ci, le canon visa le pont de la barge, comme voulu. Tout à coup, elle ressentit une douleur fulgurante dans la main droite, et se retourna avec surprise lorsqu'elle entendit un cri de douleur derrière elle.

_Luke ! Ca va ?_

Elle ne perçut pas de réponse à proprement dite, mais une vague onde rassurante, grâce à laquelle elle comprit que ce n'était pas trop grave. Avec un soupir de soulagement, elle vit Luke achever les deux derniers gardes qui s'en prenaient à lui et courir vers elle pour la rejoindre. Elle lui aurait presque crier d'aller plus vite tant elle était énervée. Luke s'approcha d'elle, saisit une corde qui servait à maintenir les voiles de la grande barge, et la serra contre lui. Elle s'agrippa au jeune homme de toutes ses forces, et le vit prendre appui sur le levier de tir du canon. Il appuya dessus avec son pied, prenant ainsi suffisamment d'élan pour rejoindre le petit esquif au-dessous, dans lequel Yan, Chewie et Lando se trouvaient déjà. Ils atterrirent sur le petit véhicule dans un équilibre parfait, et Luke se tourna vers Lando.

-En route, et n'oublie pas les droïds !

-On est partis ! s'exclama le contrebandier avec un immense enthousiasme.

Le petit esquif s'éloigna de la barge qui commençait à exploser par endroit, et s'arrêta non loin, pour remorquer R2 et 6PO qui s'étaient bizarrement retrouvés plantés dans le sable du désert brûlant. Un petit arrêt le temps de les fixer et de les remonter, et le transport s'éloigna rapidement de la barge juste avant qu'elle n'explose complètement avec ce qui résonna aux oreilles de Leia comme un cri de joie. 

Luke parla encore quelques instants avec Lando, qui était aux commandes de l'esquif, puis se retourna vers eux, et s'accroupit devant Chewie pour panser sa blessure Yan, qui regardait son copilote d'un air inquiet, se releva, et parut la chercher du regard, sa vision n'étant que partiellement revenue. Elle hésita une petite seconde, puis se jeta précipitamment sur le Corellien pour le serrer dans ses bras à lui en couper le souffle. Chewbacca laissa échapper un petit rire, et Yan se contenta de sourire en la gardant contre lui.

-Je vous ai manqué, Votre Honneur ?

-Vous n'imagineriez pas à quel point, Capitaine…

   [1]: mailto:amy_solo@hotmail.com



End file.
